It was a lovely day
by nnf247
Summary: It was a lovely day for Namine...untill she got shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day

It was a lovely day…

It was a lovely day. Flowers were blooming, kids were playing, and birds were singing. It was a beautiful day for Namine who was getting out having brunch with her beloved Riku. He drops her off at school where she teaches art class for kids. She kisses him good-bye and walked away. Next thing you know she turn around and…

Scream is heard and everyone run in panic. Riku was shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. He can't believe that a person just walks up and shot her. He runs up to the victim as the shooter vanishes. He holds her up and calls out her name. But all she's said is.

"It was a lovely day…"

He cried out loud that made people stop and listen. His beloved has just been shot and bleeding heavenly.

"Namine, NAMINE." He called her out again. "Please don't die on me, Namine please?"

She looked up and saw his jaded green eye in tears. "Riku…please don't cry…" she told him and closes her eyes again.

He holds her close, crying until he heard the siren. Help. Help is on it way. His eyes search for a lights Red flashing lights. Than a white red-cross van appear and park besides his motorcycle. The paramedics leap out and ran towards the victims. They stood above them as one knees down.

"What her name?" He asked Riku.

"Nam…Namine Strife." He told him

"What happen here?"

"A shooter just walked up and shot her." he answers with anger.

"Okay, Stay back. We'll take it from here." And they pull him out of their circle. There is nothing he could do for her now. All he could do is sit there and watches as Namine is put on their bed and rolled to their van. They cover the wound and shot her up to numb the pain, but Namine looked like she's in peace. As the van shut it doors and drive away, Namine's blood is left behind on fresh green grass. The police came to ask Riku question, couldn't concentrate. All he concentrates is Namine's red blood on green grass.

It wasn't until a familiar voice call out his name.

"Riku!"

"Sora," Riku cried out. He turns to his left and saw his brunette friend besides him.

"Riku, are you aright?" Sora asked worry. Riku couldn't say. His mind went out again.

"You know this guy?" asked the police.

"Yea, he's my friend; Riku."

"How do he know the victims?"

"Their lovers." Sora told them sadly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He said and writes down his notes.

"Call thirteen." Said Riku in a zombie voice as he still looking at Namine blood. Sora nodded and fast dials the thirteen roommates about their roommate.

**An owner,**

**An assassin,**

**A spear master,**

**A scientist,**

**A half fighter- half-construction worker,**

**A book wiz,**

**A crazy cook,**

**An unemployed hot head,**

**A struggling musician,**

**A gambler,**

**A gay gardener,**

**A striking librarian,**

**And the victim ex lover**

Sora put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Riku, let's go."

Riku looked at him and said, "Okay…"

When Riku, Sora and their friend, Kairi reach to Mercury's Moon hospital; they were greeted by angry face of The Thirteen. Riku just stand there, ready for any punch that they will throw. The short blond-headed boy walks up to him and delivers the punch to his face. Riku falls to the floor.

"Roxas!" everyone shouted as Roxas grab Riku's shirt and pulls him up.

"You suppose to protect her!" He shouted in his face "But you just stand there and let her get shot? What kind of Dark Knight are you?"

Riku said nothing.

"If Namine died, I swear to God I will stick the Key blade where the sun…"

"ROXAS!" Shouted Larxene. "Get off his case. We all worry about Namine's condition.

So what if Riku is the worst knight ever lived. It not his fault."

"Thanks Larxene, I know I could count on you to make me feel like shit." Said Riku and walked way

"No problem." She said with a smile.

As Sora tell them what the police found out, Riku walks alone. Remembering the last minuets of Namine life. Her smile, her laugh, her kiss, her dress; that is now stains with blood.

"NNNNNNAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEE"

Everyone looked as He falls to his knees. Tears fall to his chin

"Why? Why it have to happen to you?" he whispers. Her voice, her innocent voice whisper.

"Riku…please don't cry…"

"I can't help it, Namine." Riku replied. "I cry…for you…" Than a tap on the shoulder wakes him. He turns and saw Sora's serious face.

"The doctor wants to see us, _all_ of us."

Riku got up and walk back with Sora. Riku stop half way, staying way of the angry thirteen. Standing in front of them was Doctor Ami Muzuno (Sailor Mercury). Roxas step up to her.

"How is she, doc?"

"Well" she begins as she looked at her notes. "She is still in very serious conditions. The bullet barley misses her heart but she did lost a lot of blood. Luckily for us, her blood is special and we have her type fully stock."

"Another words…" Roxas looked at his crew for answers.

"She's going to make it." Said Xemnas in a deep voice.

"Thank god." Roxas said in relief. Everyone was hugging and glad except…Riku who mind was far away. Sora looked and saw Ami sees the same thing. He's falling in to darkness again.

Roxas was excited. "Can we go see her?"

"Of course but let her sleep" She told them. They ran to her room leaving Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Ami behind.

"I'll be at home." Riku said and made his leave. As Sora watch his lost friend leave, Ami stand behind him.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"No, just please save Namine, because it will save him too." He replied

_**The inspiration for this part is from **__**James**__** for making me feel like nobody…**_

He didn't go straight home like he said. He just walked and walked until he couldn't walk any more. He's waiting for the son of a bitch to say something, but he said nothing. He torturing him by silent, But he knows he's laughing.

"Say something." Cried Riku. "SAY SOMETHING."

Nothing. Just quiet.

"Ansem I know you want to say something so just say it."

Still nothing.

He screams. **"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!"**

And Ansem just laughs. _"This is more fun than talking shit…"_


	2. Without you

Without you…

Without you…

Riku disappear…

_Three months later…_

At the house of thirteen, nobody seen Riku. Some say he sleep in the day and now work the graveyard shift. Others say he's become a zombie because He couldn't get over Namine accident. it. A lot of rumors of Riku strange acting but the matter of the fact are, He can't be found. Nobody knows where he went, not even his closest friend Sora knows. It reaches to the point that even Roxas, Riku's rival started to worry about him.

At school people was silent about the attack, but they leave cards, balloons, and drawing where Namine was shot, by her favorite tree. In her class, student makes cards to send to Mercury's Moon Hospital where Namine still lied. Her friends wait for the time to get out of school to go see her.

Roxas, Sora, and Kairi visit her after school around 3. Larxene and Marluxia visit around 5. Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas visit her at 7. Not one time, they saw Riku.

One night when Roxas was walking home, he notices a candle light in Namine window. He heard Namine telling Riku that she'll leave the candle light on to find his way home. But where is Riku's home now that Namine is not there.

"Namine, Good news; you good to go." Said doctor Ami Muzuno.

"Thank you Ami. I can't wait to go back teaching again." Namine said with a smile.

"You got a lot of fans. They all miss you."

"I can tell," she said and looked at all her 'Miss you' cards and Balloons by her bed.

"Who is going to pick you up?" She asked her.

"My roommates. They're very supported of me."

"What about that Riku?? Nobody has seen him around." She informs her.

"I understand why. He's…going through some things."

"How you know that?" Ami asked.

"I just know. I'll bet my roommate gave him a hard time and he feel guilty about me getting shot."

"But it wasn't his fault."

"Yea," Namine laughs. "Tell that to his other half."

"Huh?" Ami is lost.

"Never mind…"She said and looked out the window. It's a beautiful day.

Sora keeps calling and its keep going to voice mail.

"Where are you, Riku?" Sora wonders as he looked out in football field.

"Have any luck?" said a male voice.

Sora turns around and saw Roxas. He sat besides him

"No, still going to voice mail."

"Where can he be?" Roxas wonder.

"Maybe to the dark side again" said a female voice

They turn and saw Kairi. "You know Namine can go home today."

"That what I've been calling about." Said Sora.

"I don't want to admit this, but I kind of feel guilty about what I did three months ago" Roxas said sadly.

"You should." Said Kairi.

"Gee thanks." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Come on guys. We need to find Riku." Sora told them.

"He didn't come home that night." Roxas informs

"The way you was treating him, I bet he feels like he don't have a home." Kairi strike back

"STOP IT GUYS!" Sora sigh. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Maybe we should check at work. I heard he's doing graveyard shift." Roxas told him

"That just a rumor like many others." Sora shook his head

"Hey It worth a shot." Said Kairi.

"…Where he works again??" Sora asked them

Roxas texts Lexaeus to find Riku at work, Riku wasn't there.

"Riku haven't miss work." Roxas told them

"Is he going to be there for Namine's homecoming?" Asked Sora.

"Don't know. Riku is unpredictable." Roxas said with a nodded

"Riku, your friends is looking for you" Job told him as he walks in.

Riku turn to his boss "So?"

"They say somebody important to you is getting out of the hospital today. Is it that Namine girl?" He asked him.

"Let not talk about it, please." He comment And start getting ready

"Don't make me give you a day off."

"Why you always threaten me with that?" Riku asked him

"Because you need a life and you need to live more too."

Riku didn't say anything. he just went back working.

"I'm letting you off early. " Job told him.

"Why is it this time?"

"Cause I'll bet she miss you too. Nuff said…"

Where he been…

Riku ride his motorcycle to the corner of NOBODY and 13th where his home once stand, when Namine was there. He lit the candle every night for three months. He didn't move anything in the room but the candle and the curtains. He then left for work at eight at night and come back at three in the morning to blow it out. It was the only way to remember Namine. She would lit the candle to light the way home in the dark, She'll than stand by the window for him. That was before that fatal shot on _at Lovely day._

They never caught the shooter, they may never will. Was it Ansem in another body or a shadow? He doesn't know. All he knows that it almost kill Namine, it leave blood on the grass and Stains on her dress. He will never forget that day. It will haunt him like Ansem haunts his dream.

His dream…when was the last time he dream? Three months ago. He haven't dream since then. It always that day, that day he let his guard down. He couldn't stop him. He couldn't save her. It was too fast. He couldn't…do anything. Some Dark knight he is.

He did visit her, only on the time where no one is paying him attention. He sneak through Namine window and just looked at her, so peaceful even on that day. He touches her hair. He wonders if she knows he's here. Then the pains of guilt of not protecting her come in and that when he makes his leave.

When he got there, He looked through the window and saw the 'Welcome home, Namine' banner hanging in the living room. It was her homecoming and he's not invited. He uses the window to get inside and wait for Namine, by the lit candle.

Namine is roll out the hospital in a wheelchair by Larxene. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Marluxia came to welcome her out. Ami wave good-bye from the hallway as Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas waits for her outside.

"Aright Namine, I'll see you at the house." Sora said and rides with Kairi

"Aright, And thank you." She said with a smile. They reach the exit where the guys await.

"Can you stand Namine?" Asked Xigbar

"Of course I can" she said in a giggle and got out of her chair. Xaldin open the front door. "You're party awaits, Madame."

"Hey! That's my name!" Shouted Larxene. They all laugh.

"It's good be going home." Namine smile.

When they got to the place, Namine notice the light in her room. A candle.

"There it is again," shouted Roxas.

"You mean you seen that light in my room before." She turn to him

"Yes, every night when we walk for Chinese food. Then it disappears in the morning."

"This time…someone is there." Said Xaldin.

"It's Riku!" Said Namine in excitement. "I know that sliver hair anywhere"

"How can that be?" Asked Roxas. Namine turn to him for some answer.

"None of us heard from Riku for months, since the attack. Not even Sora."

Namine looked up at the window "he's feeling guilty for what happen to me." She said sadly

"How did he get inside?" asked Xigbar

"Your guess is good as mine." Said Xaldin

Namine turn to her supporters who work hard for the homecoming "Guy, you don't mind."

"We'll wait for you downstairs. Don't take long" said Larxene. The other guys nodded.

Namine smile and ran in the house, pass the banner, upstairs, to her room where Riku was asleep by the window.

Out of breath she still said his name. "Riku"

He immediately woke up and turns around. It took him awhile to realize it was Namine standing there and not an illusion.

"Nnnnaaammineee." He said as he stood up.

"I knew you was visiting me, at night." She walks toward him

"Namine…" but she put her finger to his lips.

"I miss you so much."

"I…I miss you more than you know." He replied and they lips met at last. It's been too long, too long to feel his blood rushing through his veins. His hearts pump lively as he holds her knowing she not going or slipping away. His nightmare ends tonight when Namine came home. He let go and let her breath. Her eyes, it knows the haunt dream he face. He can't hide. His eyes can't lie. The tears he cried, for her. She tilts her head and smile.

"You're invited, you know," she told him.

He just smiles and walks with her to her party downstairs.

The End…

Wait a minuet…I forgot something….

Riku turn around and realize the candle is still lit. Namine follow him to the window. They looked at each other and the candle and they blow it out…together.


End file.
